


Brightest Thing I've Ever Seen

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, World Juniors 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: Dylan visits Mitch after their first win





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my Team Canada boys okay??? and Mitch. Also I'm so so so so into Marnthews right now but lets throw it back to my OG pairing, Dylan and Mitch.   
> \--  
> CANADA VS US TONIGHT MY HEART   
> \--  
> Title: GIRL by Favulous   
> \--  
> Unbeta'd  
> \--  
> Overall large disregard to things like curfew, toronto traffic, nhl team flight times etc..

Dylan knows that they could be better; he knows that they need to take less penalties, need to work on defending his lead. He knows Hartsy is bummed about the 3 goals against on not enough shots, he knows they had missed chances and made a few stupid plays. But he can’t help the building excitement knowing that they pulled this win off, win number 1. It’s the first step. Maybe it shows that he’s changed as a player, taking the little victories. They looked like a team who could make it all the way. This might be Dylan’s last hurrah for Team Canada and he wants to make it a good one.

Turning on his phone after the game is an adventure, when he sets it down in the stall next to him it vibrates like crazy for nearly a minute until it goes silent. There’s a text from Connor in his typical texting fashion “ _:) :) :)_   _!!!!”._ Some from his parents and close friends in Toronto, one from Brinksy, “ _damn roomie, save some goals for the rest of the tourney_ ”. There’s a series of texts from Mitch that seemed to come in at random times in the game:

_Wow Tyson Jost wow dyls what are you doing go score one like that_

_C’mon you lazy, move your ass and go score_

_HA there, that goal is all me_

_Goal scored by #19 Dylan Strome, assisted by number #16 Mitchell Marner from his couch via text message_

_Aw they keep showing your family on TV they are v cute, where did u come from_

_Hoooly shit Dylan that was a beauty goal_

_Your hockey makes me hot_

_Dat ass_

_OOOOH CANADA_

Dylan rolls his eyes but smiles to himself as he takes off his gear and loads it into his bag before heading for the bus. Mitch leaves in the morning and Dylan is eager to see him before he goes, gone on a long road trip since Team Canada has taken over the Air Canada Centre for the time being. They rarely see each other during the season, except for over the holidays when Dylan is home and this year, he barely got a holiday due to the tournament. Coach’s rules are strict, he has to take the bus back to the hotel with the team but there’s nothing stopping him from driving out to Thornhill to visit Mitch after they get back.

Once he’s on the bus he calls Mitch. Mitch starts singing Oh Canada to him over the phone.

“Are you drunk?” Dylan asks, running a hand through his damp hair and leaning against the window. He stole the window seat from Matt, simply by ending up on the bus first. Matt sulked off and went to sit with Tyson so Dylan stretches out on the seat.

“Not really,” Dylan can feel Mitch shuffling around as he answers, and the TV is on in the background. “Are you coming to see me?”

“Planning on it.” Dylan smiles at Mitch’s small squeal of delight.

“I’ll be about an hour, is that okay?” Dylan asks, seeing the hotel approaching in the distance.

“My plane to Florida leaves at an ungodly hour tomorrow,” Mitch groans, “Use your key, I might be asleep.”

“You got it, babe.” Dylan chuckles, hanging up just as the bus pulls up to the hotel.

 

The drive to Mitch’s is familiar. Mitch’s Toronto apartment is much closer to the rink but seeing as the holidays are still in full swing, Mitch has been staying with his parents out in Thornhill. It’s a long drive, but it’s worth it.

He arrives in Mitch’s driveway and quietly lets himself into the house. Mitch’s parents are likely asleep so Dylan heads downstairs to the basement, which has acted as Mitch’s bedroom since they met. He finds Mitch wide-awake, shooting at aliens on his TV.

“What happened to taking a nap?” Dylan asks as he sits on the couch next to Mitch. It’s a testament to how long they have been together that Mitch doesn’t even pause his game to say hello to Dylan.

“Not tired anymore. There are aliens to kill.” Mitch laughs maniacally as he shoots an alien point blank.

Dylan reaches for a controller but Mitch smacks his hand away. “No, I’m winning and you’re terrible at this game.”

Dylan puts the controller down as Mitch get’s shot from behind and dies.

“Wah wah wah.” Dylan teases.

Mitch glares at him but turns off the Xbox and slides closer to Dylan.

“How was the drive?” Mitch asks, burying his face in Dylan’s neck as Dylan puts his arms around him.

“Fine, but next time you’re coming out to see me.”

“Ugh fucking Florida is definitely not going to carry the Team Canada game.” Mitch groans again, rolling off of Dylan to pout on the couch.

“They just don’t know what good hockey is there.” Dylan teases, lying next to Mitch on the couch.

Mitch snuggles in closer. “I’m going to miss you.”

“We’ve been doing this our whole lives, Mitch.” Dylan reassures Mitch and also himself. “We can keep going.”

“Wow asshole. You aren’t going to miss me?”

Dylan pinches Mitch’s ass in response and reaches to turn on the movie they hadn’t finished when Dylan had been over last time.

Mitch’s adrenaline from the video game had clearly worn off as he drops off to sleep almost immediately after the movie starts. Just as he’s dozing off, Dylan presses his lips to Mitch’s cheek and whispers, “Of course I’m going to miss you, loser.”

Mitch drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
